Five times the team talked to Todd
by Rotblume
Summary: Talking is silver, silence is golden. But not always.
1. How it all began

**Rating** because of a _temporary character death_ in the sixth chapter that is lasting for about a paragraph and _certain insinuations_ during the conversation there.

* * *

Once Todd was officially beginning to spend more and more time with the members of the Atlantis expedition, after they had finally met and discussed the details of their already for a long time existing, yet only recently acknowledged and therefore still shaky alliance, his visits were connected to a growing number of actual conversations he had to have with the humans.

Unfortunately for him, he did not like most of those conversations. He even went so far as to create a mental list of the top five talks he could have well done without, all concerning the same topic, which he absolutely did not want to talk about - with nobody and especially not Atlantis' nosy gossip group.

Aforementioned topic was his relationship with the Colonel.


	2. Teyla

Todd had quickly become used to John Sheppard and his presence, partly, he was sure, as a result of his feeding and the Gift of Life. Those were procedures that could quite easily bind two minds, willingly or not. Thus, he also liked to believe that the Colonel had become accustomed to his person in turn, not avoiding him, stepping back or flinching when they were close.

But Sheppard was human and a link like the one between Todd and his kin was not really an option. Instead, their connection was built upon the instinctive trust that came with the knowledge of truly being safe, of not being in danger, of not being threatened, after having worked together for some time, for better or worse, on their good and bad days likewise.

It had started innocently enough with a clap on his back following a successful mission or a guiding hand on his arm whenever they were walking through Atlantis' halls. And even before that, the Colonel was one of the few humans able and willing to look him in the eyes.

Then Todd cautiously started to reciprocate. And when Sheppard had offered him his hand in the aftermath of a joint mission that could have gone horribly wrong, but ended with a half-full ZPM and nothing more than a few bruises due to exceptionally good cooperation, it didn't feel like some kind of special milestone, but rather like another simple step on their shared road.

By that time, it already came almost naturally to invade each other's personal space bubble, something the Colonel had once berated him for, but what he now seemed to enjoy when being able to poke and tease him. Apparently, though, his team was not as happy about it.

* * *

"Todd, may I have a word with you?" Teyla glanced from him to Sheppard walking by his side and added, "in private, please."

Of course, that only sparked the man's curiosity. Todd could see the glint in his eyes as Sheppard stopped dead in his tracks, getting him to pause as well. But then the Colonel just shrugged, an eyebrow raised. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

The athosian woman nodded with a tight-lipped smile. "It's nothing too serious, John, I can assure you."

"Yeah, good luck with that", Sheppard offered and patted him lightly on the shoulder before he quickly went on his way and around the next corner, practically fleeing from the place.

Todd watched him go and then turned to the Colonel's team member, trying not to let his confusion show. "What is so important that we need to talk about it, yet not important enough to inform Sheppard?"

"I'd just rather not embarrass the Colonel. I imagine he has planned to have this talk with you himself, but seeing how he can apparently not find the right words, it seems to be necessary someone else does this to save the two of you some pain." The athosian leader held her head high, the usual air of calm confidence around her, but when he looked her up and down, he noticed her fingers twitched ever so slightly.

"Ah. Well, you might want to tell me what this discussion is about, so that I can participate." Todd tilted his head questioningly, curious as to what the woman in front of him thought Sheppard might not be comfortable talking about with him. And how, exactly, a talk might prevent them from suffering any as of yet non-existing pain.

Teyla took a deep breath. "I do not want you to get the wrong impression, as we can all see that John is more at ease ever since this alliance is actually working and he doesn't have to worry about one party betraying the other." She shot him a glance as if to make sure he indeed did not plan to deceive them anytime soon or was not doing so at the very moment.

"So, yes, we welcome that you two have come closer to one another, because you both are great leaders, intelligent tacticians and strong warriors working together, and we appreciate your help and even your company. We all support you in your relationship, but maybe you should talk to him about affectionate behavior in public first. There were certain rules on earth until recently and your gestures might still lead to some unease." The human female rushed those last sentences out like they were burning her and Todd had to admit he needed a few moments to make any sense of them.

He realized he had probably stared at Teyla too intently in his attempt to figure out the meaning behind her words as she hastened to elaborate, "Not that there is principally anything wrong with the way you are leading him around or patting his shoulder or keep rubbing his back and caressing his arm - it just appears to be a bit much all at once, even if he is the one who initiated this contact, since I believe his actions happen unconsciously, while he is much more aware of it all when you are the one touching him."

"I see." Todd slowly nodded his head, comprehension dawning on him. At least in so far as that he could understand why Sheppard might not want to have a discussion like this, seeing how he felt inexplicably uncomfortable in his own skin at that very moment.

He had not purposely or even knowingly increased their contact that much, just reacting in ways similar to the Colonel's behavior. To have it pointed out to him this bluntly was disconcerting, considering it must have been obvious for a long time for anyone to dare approach him and talk about his manners.

"I assume you suggest I keep my hands off him, is that it?" Todd couldn't help that this supposedly simple question sounded much more like a growl he would have used to express dissatisfaction on his Hive than one fit for a conversation with a female leader, human or not. It was beyond him how he even came to feel this unwarranted discontent. He nevertheless attempted a less threatening tone when he continued, "If you feel justified asking me to do so, I will try to act accordingly. However, I am not responsible for the Colonel's actions."

"No, of course not. Thank you for your consideration, though." When Teyla smiled this time, it was just as reserved, the tension in the air just as palpable, as if she was doubting his honesty or her success, but she also appeared relieved, most likely glad to have gotten this over and done with.

* * *

Later, after Sheppard had found him in the cafeteria, Todd followed his every move with his eyes and just for curiosity's sake counted the number of times the man touched him. He was intrigued to find him initiating different kinds of contact eleven times in about half an hour, more or less obvious. A subtle brush here, a gentle nudge there, but this time he didn't respond in kind. It was startling how difficult that was.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" Sheppard suddenly asked him, eyes narrowed. Despite the low tone to avoid attracting any more unwanted attention, Todd could sense that the Colonel was willing to risk a confrontation, now probably even more inquisitive since Teyla's approach.

So he countered, "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" That certainly wasn't what he had intended. And he actually had to force himself to continue breathing steadily and to keep a straight face as he waited for an answer, somewhat nervous that he might have strained their relationship.

Frowning, the human leaned back, his lips pressed tightly together. For a moment they just stared at one another. But Sheppard shook his head. "No." Then he crossed his arms somewhat defensively. "Are you trying?"

"No." Todd was perplexed. Why would he consciously endanger their connection when they were just starting to get to know each other? When they were finally a functioning unit and not struggling with responsibilities or blaming the respective other party and arguing about whose fault something was.

The Colonel was still leaning back, away from him, but the tension in his shoulders had loosened. He wasn't looking as skeptical anymore, so Todd took that as a good sign when questioned, "Then what made you think you were doing it? I mean, I haven't given you that impression, have I?"

Chuckling, he wound his hands around his glass to keep them still. "No. I've just been informed about some of your people's special regulations, apparently concerning the level and amount of attention to show, particularly when in public."

"You've heard - what?" Sheppard blinked, then opened his mouth, but closed it again without saying something and blinked again. Eyebrows high on his forehead, he pushed his food tray away, before he leaned forward, clasping his hands. "Okay. Teyla said something, right? What did she say?"


	3. Rodney

Since his conversation with the athosian woman, Todd once again tried to refrain from touching any humans and specifically Sheppard, although the Colonel had explained that the rules, on which similar restraint had been based, were no longer valid. He just liked to tread carefully in his position and wanted to deal with all matters human as best as he could.

Thinking, of course, that it wouldn't do any harm, he chose to avoid contact like in the first days of their acquaintance, where he had to fear to be shot immediately, to prevent possible conflicts and problems. However, what he hadn't taken into account was the impossibility of stifling the urge to reach out to Sheppard.

Todd had the impression that he was more aware of his surroundings whenever they were close, while at the same time only being able to concentrate on that one man. The longing for some sort of contact turned into a physical ache, hurting more and more the more he fought against it. The tingling sensation in his fingertips turned into a burning pain stronger than the hunger when starving.

So he did his utmost to evade the Colonel, at one point even going so far as to use the first available excuse to flee from Atlantis under the pretense that one of the Hives under his command had suffered massive damage and his presence was required there. He lasted two weeks, before he eventually gave up and returned, tormented by his unwelcome wishes.

Yet again, though, he immersed himself in work to keep his mind occupied and to keep his thoughts from straying into dangerous territory, preferring almost everyone's company over Sheppard's.

* * *

"So, Sheppard, huh?" Although spoken in an almost hushed whisper, this actually got Todd to listen. It was more than just curious that McKay talked in a volume less than numbing. "I thought he'd never come out of the closet."

Never passing up a good opportunity, especially one to learn more about the Colonel, Todd stopped his work and looked up, across their shared table, at the scientist. "Why would he stay in a closet?" He was certain it had to be another of those ridiculous idioms that the humans seemed to like so much.

"Oh, how would I know? I don't understand half of those military rules. They only make life more difficult out here, the same as the IOA", McKay huffed. "Anyway, thanks, I guess. And, you know, welcome to the family or something like that."

It would be the biggest understatement of the century to say he was taken aback. Then again, Todd should have become used to that by now, shouldn't he? Working with humans from another galaxy tended to broaden one's horizons, no matter the millennia worth experience he already could call his.

Still, if he wasn't mistaken, what these people called family could be considered the human equivalent to a Wraith Hive. And he had no idea what would make a man like Dr. Rodney McKay regard him as such. He imagined it would be an honor as much as a burden to belong to this group.

Suddenly the human laughed out loud, "Hah, you can't threaten me anymore, because John loves me too much and everyone knows you'd never do anything to hurt him." He was met with a blinding smile, the overjoyed expression on McKay's face somewhat disconcerting.

Bemused, he stared at the scientist, tilting his head. "How can you be so sure?" Granted, in their current situation it would be a huge advantage to have the humans finally trust him, but he saw no reason why that should happen now of all times. It wasn't as if he had changed in any way.

Well, at least if he ignored what Teyla had so helpfully pointed out to him. He still found it hard to believe that his behavior had undergone a such drastic change that interventions were deemed necessary. He was proud of his unparalleled self-control.

"Oh, please." Rolling his eyes, McKay crossed his arms. "We were all there as you practically jumped in front of him, shielding him from enemy fire, or when you put one of your underlings in his place after he insulted us or that time you threatened the IOA with breaking up this alliance should Sheppard be removed from the expedition or even just his position."

The man began tapping his foot, probably waiting for an answer Todd didn't have. He couldn't deny it since he remembered those instances just as clearly, the overwhelming urge to protect what was his rushing through his veins. At those times, he hadn't focused too much on his motives and reasonings and he was regretting that now.

How should he explain what he had done if he himself didn't know why he had even done it? And, while he was at it, how could he possibly justify that he was still doing such things after he had rationally thought about it?

Impatiently, the scientist sighed, "He's the same, was all grumpy while you were away. It's been pretty obvious for a long time now, if you ask me. Made me wonder when you'd finally go public. But, hey, we're pretty open-minded here. Obviously not only regarding sexuality, but race as well."

Then the human eyed him contemplatively. "Probably helps that you're our favorite Wraith so far, what with all these mind controlling Queens, those sadistic Commanders pursuing the hobby of hunting after runners and the crazy kidnappers with a penchant for experiments."

For the sake of everyone's peace of mind, Todd decided to take that as a compliment, but he didn't know what else to do with it. In the end, when McKay showed no inclination to say more, he silently turned back to his work, mulling over what he had learned. He wasn't entirely sure what all had been insinuated just there, but, seeing the human's reaction, he was confident it couldn't be too bad.

* * *

Anyway, after he had finished his work, he resolved to talk to Sheppard and found him in his office, sitting at his desk in front of a huge stack of papers. For once, he actually appeared to be doing his paperwork and Todd wondered if the reason was him, or rather his absence, seeing how the man liked to use him as an excuse to put that dreadful task off for as long as possible.

Before his nerves would get in the way and he could change his mind, not only letting the human work, but possibly not following through with his quest for answers when the courage had left him, he spoke up, "On a scale from one to ten, how important is Dr. McKay to you?"

Sheppard stopped writing abruptly and warily turned to face him. He gave him a quick once-over and, apparently not finding what he had searched for, but instead visibly sagging with relief, smirked. "What has he done this time?"

"Oh, nothing." Glancing at the Colonel, Todd tested the waters and slowly stepped into the room, but the human showed no reaction. "He just made me aware of the fact that I could no longer threaten to remove him, seeing as you appreciate his company too much for me to go through with it." Slipping into one of the chairs opposite of the man, he then focused all of his attention on him. "And, of course, I would never do anything to hurt you, or would I?"

"Yeah. No, I don't think so." Sheppard pursed his lips as if he wanted to say more on the matter, but then simply shook his head. Comfortably, he settled back into his seat and lazily pushed his papers away from him, to the side. "What else did he tell you?"

Frowning, Todd tried to recall what exactly had been said. He had not yet processed all of it because on the one hand did he still doubt his complete and correct understanding of the scientist's remarks and on the other hand had he not fully worked through the impact and consequences his described behavior could and would have long-term. "Apparently, you've moved out of some kind of closet."

At first, the human only stared at him bewilderedly, but he could tell the very moment Sheppard understood whatever implications had been made through that statement. He almost seemed to choke on the answer, before he harshly coughed a string of very creative and thus quite interesting insults for his team member.


	4. Ronon

Todd was at a loss. It puzzled him to no end that, although he wasn't any longer actively hiding from the Colonel, there still was no increase in the number of their encounters. The only possible conclusion to be drawn from what he had noticed was, quite obviously, that Sheppard was the one who did the avoiding now.

And Todd seriously had no idea why that might be the case. He didn't know of anything he had done that might have led to this course of action from the human's side. Apart from his decidedly stupid turn of avoiding, maybe, which he preferred not to think about.

With no option except waiting and wondering and seeing whether the problem resolved itself, Todd again set to work. He immersed himself in configurations for ZPMs and several programs to reduce the energy drain, improved the Wraith to Lantean translator and spent a few hours each day first searching for the Colonel and then trying to find an opportunity to speak to him alone, depending on the current circumstances.

He easily could have used more of his time for that last self-imposed task and certainly would have liked to, but, even though he didn't avoid the man anymore, he also didn't want to impose on him. It was evident that Sheppard did not wish to be in his company and Todd would respect that. However, it didn't mean he couldn't try now and again.

But it was hard, seeing the Colonel with friends and co-workers, watching him laugh with those around him when he himself couldn't be a part of it. Todd realized for the first time that he liked to talk to the human as much as he enjoyed his silent presence. That was a first for him.

He could sometimes read the man as if their minds were connected, other times his body spoke a language as foreign to him as Sheppard's thoughts. It was just another baffling aspect about him and their relationship that Todd hadn't fully figured out yet. But he still had time for that, because, after all, the Wraith were a patient race.

* * *

While he hoped and waited for a change in Sheppard's behavior, the only stress relief available to Todd was physical exercise, seeing how others, when not cornering him for information regarding his relationship to the Colonel, were still remarkably tense when he was around. And away from the man he already had a short enough temper without jumpy humans.

But even such training quickly turned out to be rather uneventful without an opponent and, other than Sheppard, the only willing sparring partners were Major Lorne, who, as the man's second in command, considered it his obligation to volunteer then and again, and Teyla and Ronon, who, based on their individual conditions, had come up with different styles and tactics and were actually worthy adversaries.

As a matter of fact, Todd was just waiting for latter to approach him after the athosian woman and Dr. McKay had already had their turn in confronting him about their team leader. He wasn't disappointed and didn't even have to wait for it too long. And, as was his custom, the Satedan used hardly any words and instead mostly let his actions speak for themselves.

So it came that, during one of their fights, he suddenly found himself pushed against a wall with what had to be all of the man's strength, a bantos rod pressed against his throat. The former runner growled lowly, "I still don't like you."

Todd found that hardly surprising, understanding the general fear, hate and disgust of most humans on a certain level if he ignored the fact that the only difference between Wraith and humans was that the humans lived on beings they couldn't communicate with and Ronon's contempt specifically, since his experience as a Runner and the destruction of his home world were perfect examples of some of the greatest wrongdoings of the Wraith. Still, he couldn't help but find the continuing hostility exhausting, seeing how many a time it made proceedings for them more difficult while working together.

Knowing that the Satedan's resentment would never cease to be, he therefore simply bared his teeth in response. He could hardly defend himself if he wanted the both of them to leave the room uninjured, seeing how in such a situation the Satedan would perceive any move as an attack and act accordingly, which in turn would most likely lead to a full-blown fight.

Ronon narrowed his eyes at him then and pushed just that little bit harder, so Todd felt the pressure on his neck building, not quite hurting or even causing any real damage, but affecting his breathing nonetheless. Instinctively he flexed his hands and hissed, but the human unblinkingly ground out, "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for Sheppard. For some absurd reason he really seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Well, I can't say I'm averse to that", Todd smirked, because maybe his hopes really weren't founded on mere assumptions. Maybe he really could be as sure of the Colonel's inclination towards him as everyone else had to be to discuss it with him again and again.

The Satedan scoffed, "Yeah, sure." His face remained a hard mask, though he finally loosened his grip and stepped back. "Now, if you hurt him, and I don't care how or why, I'll kill you. I'll do it painfully and no matter what you might think, don't believe for even one second I'd hesitate for the alliance or 'cause Sheppard could still have some feelings for you. We'd be better off without you either way."

Todd was momentarily dazed and not by what the man had said, since he really had anticipated no less and would've actually been disappointed if there hadn't been the traditional threat on his life, but by how the man had said it. It must have been the most words Ronon had ever spoken to him and that definitely made an impression. He nodded, but he couldn't refrain from derisively biting out, "I shall take heed of your warning then, should I not? After all, only a dead Wraith is a good Wraith, right?"

At least he could respect the former runner for not making a secret of what he thought and not trying to feign camaraderie. He'd prefer a more civilized interaction with the man, if only for Sheppard's sake, but he doubted that'd be possible. Therefore, he also didn't hold the Satedan back, when he stormed off and away, leaving him to his thoughts.

He was indeed amused by the fact that the least encouraging discussion was the one to convince him of his chances. If anything, that speech was most likely meant to intimidate him and scare him off. But Todd was known for principally acting against all expectations, which was why he worked so well with the humans.

* * *

When Sheppard stumbled upon him only minutes later, still standing somewhat lost in the Gym, it had to be coincidence paired with luck. The man noticed him not until he had already stepped a few feet into the room and by then it would have been far too obvious to turn around and go back again. The Colonel must have realized the same, because, although he hesitated, in the end, he didn't run.

Seeing the bantos sticks in his hands, the human lifted an eyebrow and chose a pair for himself, before he silently walked over to the middle of the room, seemingly waiting for him to play along. Todd all too gladly indulged him.

However, first of all he had to clarify some things. He would never outright admit it, but he was still in desperate need of some reassurance in regards to their relationship.

"You like me." It was a revelation Todd still found hard to grasp. So, it might not be a question, but he nevertheless wanted a hopefully affirmative answer. While they circled each other, he expectantly stared at Sheppard, watching him intently for any sign on what he thought.

The Colonel raised his chin almost defiantly. "Yes. Any reason why I shouldn't?" Gripping his weapons more tightly, the man took another step towards him.

Todd chuckled at that, a small smile playing on his lips as he made his own move forward. "I hope not. I was just wondering if you liked me enough to protect me from any further lectures on the part of your friends, particularly the ones who do not share that sentiment."

"Oh, I think I like you just right. Wanna test out how much?" Sheppard grinned and, though challenging, to Todd his words sounded like an offer and a promise equally.

Unfortunately, that new information was rather distracting and embarrassingly he found himself quicker on the ground than he would have liked and than he would ever admit to, considering that he wanted to keep his dignity. Despite that, their fight ended with a success for him as well, because, to his great satisfaction, Sheppard landed on top of him when he lost his balance after the final strike and that certainly made it all worth it.


	5. Mr Woolsey

After that, Todd was at first still afraid of returning to the former level of intimacy between him and the Colonel. Sheppard had awkwardly explained that his attempts to evade him were caused by him realizing that his team, or at least McKay, had thought their relationship was already based on more than just amity, when he himself was not yet ready to even consider such a thing and had needed the time to think it over. And he had explained that his apprehension was indeed a result of the rules ingrained in him, that Teyla had mentioned in the beginning.

But the human also pointed out that he would actually like to try and see if it worked out between them. Todd just had to adamantly reassure him their companionship would not suffer from either outcome. The man was too important for him to let a mere possibility ruin what they already had. Then, Todd mainly left the process in Sheppard's hands, so they would go at a pace the man felt comfortable with, though he encouraged any progression and expressed his assent whenever the Colonel attempted something new and different.

Even if he had wanted to, he definitely couldn't have stifled the sounds he had made when the human had first caressed his feeding hand more or less unconsciously. At one of their evenings alone, the man had spontaneously settled down onto his lap, relaxing against his chest with a book in one hand and the other taking Todd's hand to wrap the arm around himself and loosely intertwine their fingers, stroking his thumb across the palm.

For Todd it was almost terrifying how quickly he adjusted to the new situation. Be it the familiar feeling of Sheppard's weight against his shoulder at the team's movie marathons, warm breath caressing, hair tickling, or how he could curl around the man when they were alone, pressed tightly against the human in his arms, the two of them fitting together like the lost pieces of something broken that was once whole.

It was a compatibility he hadn't experienced for a long time and he liked to savor those moments, drinking in Sheppard's scent, listening to his strong and steady heartbeat. He spent far more time in the Colonel's room than in his own, sometimes just watching him work or sleep when he should work or rest himself.

At least, he was finally able to again concentrate at meetings, despite, or possibly because of, the man's hand on his thigh grounding him when they sat next to each other or their feet touching when they were seated across one another. In fact, he felt calm and strangely content.

* * *

However, Todd was pulled from his perfect bubble when Mr. Woolsey asked for an appointment with him. It was rather mysterious, because no one of the senior staff was required, not even Sheppard as Atlantis' military commander, and the last few weeks had been relatively peaceful. Then again, it was probably time for a catastrophe.

Atlantis' leader welcomed him with open arms, quite literally, as he took a step back and indicated for him to take a seat in one of the offered chairs opposite him. This peculiar human always greeted him standing and while most others would see that as nothing but a polite gesture, Todd couldn't help but assume that the man only wanted to be on his feet to be able to run away quicker if need arose.

He also always kept something between them, in this case his desk. However, Todd had to give Richard Woolsey credit for being one of the first persons to meet and speak with him alone, without any guarding soldiers to protect him.

As the present head of the expedition he had acted more as a role model at the start of their joint work than Sheppard could have done. Considering that everyone knew about the Colonel's reckless behavior, this act of trust, though maybe just a false show of bravery, had been more efficient coming from someone as timid as Woolsey.

Had Todd not been a genuine participant in their alliance, not honest with them or serious about their common goal and mutual benefit, he might have found it foolish. But he was actually trying to stay true to his words in view of their situation and so appreciated the human's efforts.

He seated himself and inclined his head, "Mr. Woolsey. You wanted to talk to me?"

The man hastened to sit down as well. "Ah, yes, yes. You see, Todd, I would like to discuss some organizational details regarding your stay. In light of your prolonged residence here, I would see fit to provide you with bigger and more comfortable accommodations than the ones you currently inhabit. Of course, you may also keep yours if you wish to, but -"

"No, I am curious", Todd quickly interrupted, before the human could possibly lose himself in the nervous babbling he was prone to. And he wouldn't say no to a change of scenery. "What did you have in mind?"

Mr. Woolsey took some time to adjust his glasses and to clear his throat. "Well. For one, I could organize a room for you to occupy at future visits that is closer to Colonel Sheppard's own, if not next to his." Atlantis' leader blinked up at him with a barely noticeable, but knowing smile on his face. "That is, if you even still want one all for yourself."

"Are you really meaning what I believe you are saying?" Todd regarded the human quizzically, his gaze unwavering, as he considered the implications of such a tempting offer. He wondered what Sheppard thought about something like this.

"Dr. Keller and Dr. McKay were presented with a similar option and accepted." The man shrugged and folded his hands. "I do not see how the same couldn't apply to you and the Colonel."

Todd narrowed his eyes. "And have you spoken to him about this proposition?" He didn't want to get his hopes up if that was not the case. It would be too good to be true.

"Yes, indeed. And he did not seem disinclined. Quite the opposite, actually, if his agreement to making these suggestions to you is anything to go by." Woolsey rolled his eyes almost exasperated and Todd could tell that he had missed an interesting meeting.

He would've liked to see Sheppard's reaction himself, but maybe he would get another opportunity for that. As it was, he simply nodded. "Then I seem unable to refuse, wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

When he came to Sheppard's quarters that afternoon, Todd hesitated for the first time in a rather long time to enter. It was the Colonel that finally opened his door, clad in nothing but sweatpants and a t-shirt, a towel around his shoulders, hair still dripping wet.

"You've been standing here for almost five minutes already. Don't you want to come inside?" The man frowned slightly, but stepped aside to let him pass when he moved at last.

Todd took a moment to glance around the place, before he turned back around, eyes fixed on the human. "I am welcome in your rooms?"

"Sure, you know that." Sheppard studied him attentively. Then he placed his hands on his hips, a fond smirk playing on his lips. "What did you do now? Who are you hiding from that you're this stiff?"

Laughing softly, Todd shook his head. "Surprisingly no one. But I've been contemplating some very important matters." He closed the space between them, his knuckles brushing over the man's cheek as he carefully swiped a drop of water away from his brow. He hummed quietly when the human leaned into the touch.

"Oh yeah? What's got you all brooding?" Sheppard drew nearer and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder. "You can talk to me", he mumbled.

"Well, it's all quite complicated. Today Mr. Woolsey came forward with a rather attractive proposal." Todd sighed heavily. He could feel the Colonel tense up against him, but held on firmly.

The human dug his fingers into his back. He coughed slightly, but his voice wavered anyway as he muttered, "Huh. That sounds good to me. So, where's the catch?"

"You see, I've been trying to find a solution for the problem, but can't think of anything." Todd hid his grin in the man's dark mop of hair. "Just how are the two of us supposed to sleep together in this tiny bed of yours when every time we've tried so far, one of us ended up on the floor?"

For the fraction of a second it was absolutely silent. Then Sheppard broke away from him with an incredulous scowl. "You are kidding, right? That is your problem?" The human hit him more or less playfully in the chest. Todd went with less, seeing how it actually hurt a bit.

"You are incredible! I can't believe you did that to me! God damn it. I was afraid you'd say no!" The man ran a hand through his hair as he stalked across the room, but when he turned, he instantly slipped back into the embrace, burying his face in Todd's neck, so he wasn't too worried. "Don't know why I even love you. But if I didn't like you this much, I'd throw you out for that."


	6. Dr Keller

Todd quickly realized that, while certainly not all reactions and responses they received the one or other way were positive or even neutral, now that it was more or less officially and publicly acknowledged and confirmed that Sheppard and he were in a committed relationship, it greatly simplified some important matters. To be honest, he had been slightly worried that the occasional glance sent their way and some of the remarks that they heard from time to time would possibly upset the man, so he was relieved to notice that he stayed aloof from it all.

But, either way, Todd would've fought the entire galaxy tooth and nail, quite literally, as long as it meant he was allowed near the Colonel's side. Especially when Sheppard was hurt, which, despite his best attempts, still was far more often the case than he would've liked.

It was in such an instance that he was more than glad his team and Mr. Woolsey were aware of the situation, for they immediately notified him of the situation as he had unfortunately been away on a mission of his own. Todd might very well have irrevocably damaged the hyperdrive of one of his most sacred ships in his haste to get to the next stargate and presumably endangered his own life during that process, though he had cared little in that moment when informed of the magnitude of the human's injuries and a mind-numbing fear took a hold of him, the cold dread that filled his body threatening to pull him under.

In fact, while no one attempted to stop him or even tried to slow down his run through Atlantis to the infirmary, he nevertheless only came in time to see how the monitors showing Sheppard's heartbeat stopped doing exactly that. In retrospect, Todd couldn't possibly say how long he stood there helplessly next to the man's team, paralyzed by panic, watching in growing terror as every one of Dr. Keller's tries to revive him failed, but it was definitely one of the most torturous moments in his life.

Whatever it was that had pulled him out of his stupor back then, Todd was forever grateful for it. Once he had gotten his bearings back, he had stopped the hopeless endeavor of the doctor, barely noticing that her hands had begun to tremble by then, and placed his own hand atop Sheppard's chest, hesitating for the briefest of seconds, daring anyone to stop him, before he poured everything he had into the lifeless body in front of him.

Even days after that he was only able rest with an ear over the human's heart, reassuring himself he was still there. Sometimes he would trace the scar that Sheppard still looked at in the mirror every morning and every evening. He had joked that Todd was being handsier than usual, but none of them had truly minded.

* * *

Since then, Todd never knew how to feel when asked to come down to the infirmary. This time, at least, he could be sure that Sheppard wasn't the reason. He was called while in the man's company and knew for a fact that he was unhurt, which reduced his apprehension significantly. He had even managed to tone down his agitated pacing, before being lead to the human healer.

"How can I help you, Dr. Keller?" Todd critically eyed his opposite. He noticed with concern that the female seemed tense.

The woman breathed in deeply and then came straight to the point. "I was informed of a change in your relationship status and since one of our men is involved in this change, I was also asked to discuss some issues with you concerning this relationship."

Though, of course, relieved that there were apparently no bad news, Todd had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at having to endure another conversation with that theme. It seemed Sheppard was, after all, the reason why he was there. "I do not see where this is going and, with all due respect, I cannot think of anything we'd need to discuss", he responded politely, but firmly. He desperately held onto the hope to be able to escape the human's office, though it was soon vanquished when the female steepled her fingers a bit forcefully, yet with resolve.

"Well, on earth, or at least in our society, parents tend to have this special and always awkward, but meant to be informing conversation with their kids about preparation and protection during the act and so on when the youngsters are slowly turning into adults and certain interest make their first appearance." While Keller's voice remained steady, she avoided eye-contact, preferring to stare at some point above his shoulder, and the tips of her ears turned red, but she went on anyway.

"Now, obviously, you are both grown-ups already, but, considering that this, nevertheless, is a first time, it was thought appropriate to make an exception in your case and maybe help you cross the inter-racial gap." The human female winced slightly at the certainly quoted expression and cleared her throat.

Todd wasn't entirely sure whether to be offended. He rather settled on being mildly amused instead and could sympathize with the woman in front of him, who seemed just as unhappy with the topic. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Doctor, but I believe that is not necessary." He secretly congratulated himself on the serious tone he'd managed.

Keller, however, nervously shifted around in her chair. "Okay, I can understand that and I know you're fairly responsible in comparison to most others I know here, but Sheppard can be very reckless at times." She smiled apologetically at her description of the Colonel, though Todd couldn't say he disagreed.

Yet, with his amusement growing, he shook his head. This turned out to be good. "No, I don't think you understand. It's too late to have any precautionary conversation."

For a moment surprise showed on the Doctor's face and what was most likely the curiosity that had led her to her profession and the Atlantis expedition. "Oh, that's great", the female exclaimed, before she bit her lip, apparently trying to compose herself. "Okay, so I can assume everything went well? I'm sorry to ask this, since it's private, after all -"

"I am convinced that there was nothing left to be desired and neither of us had anything to complain about, if that's what you need to know, Dr. Keller", Todd interrupted the embarrassed woman with a smirk verging on smug at her interest, though he would say no more. Some stories were better left untold and some secrets were better left unsaid. He would not reveal something so personal.

* * *

That evening, the Colonel accompanied him onto one of Atlantis' many balconies. While the human sometimes teased him for his supposedly romantic streak, he never complained about the nights Todd spent simply staring up into the sky, trying to commit the stars to memory.

Whether they would just stand side by side at the railing or whether Sheppard tugged his arms around himself and leaned back against him, Todd appreciated that the man oftentimes kept him company during those long and dark hours. He didn't ask for permission to come with him or if he wanted the human to join him, but he had a feeling the Colonel didn't need any words to know that was the case.

This time, however, Todd broke the calm, but heavy silence. "I had a very interesting conversation with Dr. Keller today."

That Sheppard caught on to what he was talking about as quickly as he did, he attributed to his own unsuccessfully stifled, rumbling laughter. "Oh, please, no", the man groaned miserably, before he grinned up at him. "Really? That talk? How did it go?"

"I was able to avoid the worst part, I presume. Unfortunately, for that to happen, I might have had to hint at certain occurrences having already taken place." Todd wound his arm around the human, but shrugged his shoulders ostensibly innocently.

The man crossed his arms and scoffed, "I'm surprised they didn't want any proof. Well, I'm also surprised they didn't address that part earlier." The Colonel heaved a long-suffering sigh that soon enough turned into exasperated, yet nonetheless almost fond chuckling.

Todd hummed affirmatively, "They are somewhat slow on the uptake, don't you think?" He pressed a kiss to Sheppard's temple.

Just like he himself had been for such a long time. He shuddered at the thought. Todd couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if the humans had not seen what he could only see clearly now, and confronted him with it, if they had not said aloud what he hadn't dared to believe might be true.

It almost appeared as if the man read his mind then. "They just mean well. We should probably be grateful. Who knows where we'd be without the occasional interference?"

"I don't particularly enjoy considering such possibilities. But you are right in that we should be grateful." Todd rubbed small circles on Sheppard side as his hand slid lower. "While I do not believe any of your friends needs another boost to their ego, do you think they would be averse to seeing a demonstration of what they have achieved as evidence of our gratitude?"


End file.
